v r i n d a
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [LUMIN ll ONESHOT ll BL] - "Ayo kita bermain, Lu. Permainan ini aku namakan 'Count Down'."/Ada satu hal yang seharusnya LuHan tahu. Bahwa semua lebih dari ini./"Itu Snowdrop. Bunga yang berarti..."


**standards disclimer applied.**

[remake from my oldie fanfiction]

* * *

_senja datang dan menghilang_

_tapi sentuhanmu tetap terasa_

_walau kakimu tak bisa berlari mengikutiku_

_tapi karena itulah aku ada_

_membantumu menapak bumi yang serasa mengutuk kita_

_aku ingin selalu menyapamu, walau hanya lewat angin dan langit musim panas_

_dan berharap pertemuan ini bukan sekedar mimpi_

_terlalu cepat_

_namun, akal sehatku pun tak mampu mencegahnya_

_menyokongku_

_yang pada akhirnya_

_bumilah yang harus menerima dan memeluk jasadku_

_berharap hari ini dan seterusnya, hatiku lebih berwarna, tak hanya hitam mendominasinya_

_hanya kita, bersama_

_terima kasih karena kau tidak pernah lari dariku_

_terima kasih karena kau telah membiarkanku menjadi kakimu_

_terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku _

* * *

**Satu hari di awal musim semi di bulan Maret….**

_Pemuda dengan _rubik's cube_ di tangannya itu ragu-ragu menatap bangunan di depannya. Bangunan berjuluk _florist _dengan aroma bunga yang menguar keluar itu seolah menjadi satu hal yang menakutkan baginya untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Sejenak ia terpaku dan seolah tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Akhirnya keputusan telah di ambilnya. Pemuda itu justru berbalik dan memilih pergi meninggalkan toko bunga di pinggir jalan itu. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan cocok dengan _florist.

_Pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata di wajah seorang pemuda manis di dalam_ florist_ yang mengamati gerak-geriknya dari tadi._

"_Kau tunggu di ini sebentar, KyungSoo-_ya_," pamit MinSeok pada pemuda yang membantunya menjaga toko bunga itu. Pemuda bernama KyungSoo yang tengah merapikan tumpukan _Sweet Pea_ itu menoleh sejenak pada MinSeok yang tengah melepas _apron_ yang di kenakannya._

"_Kau mau kemana, _Hyung_?"_

"_Keluar sebentar!" jawab MinSeok singkat seraya berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dan keluar tokonya._

_KyungSoo hanya menatap heran pada sosok MinSeok yang telah pergi. Pemuda itu memilih tak peduli dan meneruskan kegiatannya pada bunga di tangannya._

"_Kenapa kau tidak jadi masuk ke tokoku?" MinSeok melemparkan pertanyaan seraya duduk di ayunan yang kosong di taman. Satu ayunan yang berada di sisinya telah di duduki pemuda yang tengah menunduk menarikan jemarinya di atas _rubik's cube-_nya. _

"_Siapa?" Pemuda itu mendongak, menatap MinSeok menyelidik._

"_Kim MinSeok _imnida_. Kau?"_

"_Min...Seok?"_

_MinSeok mengangguk. "Kau?"_

"_LuHan. LuHan_ imnida_." Pemuda bernama LuHan itu melepas pandangannya dan memberi perhatian penuh pada MinSeok di sisinya._

"_Jadi, kenapa kau tidak jadi memasuki tokoku, LuHan-_sshi_?" tanya MinSeok lagi. _

_LuHan menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ketika sampai ke dalam nanti." Senyum malu melengkung tidak sempurna di bibirnya._

_Berbalik dengan senyum MinSeok yang terlihat manis dan lembut mendengar kejujuran pemuda bernama LuHan itu._

"_Kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan atau kau tidak tahu jenis-jenis bunga, eh?" goda MinSeok lagi._

"_Ya, salah satu di antara dua pilihan itu ada yang benar."_

_MinSeok tertawa samar._

"_Kau memang tidak bisa sembarangan memilih bunga. Karena setiap bunga memiliki arti khusus. Tapi kau bisa bertanya pada penjaga _florist,_ LuHan-_sshi_," kata MinSeok bijak._

"_Aku tidak tahu hal itu sebelumnya. Kupikir semua bunga sama saja."_

_MinSeok menatap pemuda itu prihatin. "Tentu saja memiliki arti. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyerahkan bunga. Misalnya karena bunga kamboja indah dan _jasmine _wangi. Kau menggabungkannya dan menyerahkannya untuk ulang tahun pacarmu. Kau tahu apa yang kau dapat?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Makian kalau kau cukup beruntung. Dan tamparan kalau kau sedang sial," terang MinSeok renyah._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Jelas saja. Karena dua bunga itu adalah lambang duka cita dan dekat dengan kematian, _arra_?"_

"_Tapi aku tidak punya _yeojachingu_." LuHan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Dan aku juga tidak suka bunga."_

"_Kenapa? Kau pernah disakiti dengan bunga, eh?" tebak MinSeok tepat sasaran._

"_Hanya dalam masalaluku…" jawab LuHan getir._

"_Aku mengerti. Tapi apa yang membuatmu kembali tertarik untuk membeli bunga? Kau dapat _yeojachingu _baru?" _

_LuHan menggeleng. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan _yeoja_."_

"_Maksudmu?" MinSeok menatap LuHan tajam, pura-pura tak paham dengan maksud kalimat LuHan._

"_Terserah orangg menganggapku aneh. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan _yeoja_."_

"_Tidak aneh kok. Hanya saja mungkin beberapa orang belum bisa menerimanya," hibur MinSeok seraya menggerakkan kakinya dan membuat ayunan bergerak pelan. "Lagipula aku juga sepertimu."_

"_Eh?" LuHan menatap pemuda itu tajam._

_MinSeok tertawa. "Jadi kau ingin membeli bunga untuk siapa?"_

"Umma_…"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? _Kajja_. Aku akan menunjukkan bunga yang tepat untukmu!" MinSeok bangkit dengan penuh semangat._

_Namun gerakannya terhenti melihat LuHan yang masih juga belum beranjak._

"_Ada apa? Kau tunggu apalagi? Jangan biarkan _Umma_-mu menunggu kejutan dari putranya lebih lama!"_

_LuHan menatap langit musim semi yang membiru. "Hari ini, tepat perayaan seratus hari meninggalnya _Umma._ Aku ingin mengunjungi makamnya, dan aku tidak ingin membawa bunga yang salah."_

_Tawa mendadak hilang dari wajah Kim MinSeok._

"Mianhae. _Aku tidak tahu," sesal MinSeok._

"_Tidak apa-apa," ucap LuHan menenangkan. "Jadi, apa kau tetap akan membantuku memilihkan bunga yang pas untuk _Umma_?"_

_MinSeok mengangguk. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan meraih tangan pucat LuHan._

"_Tentu. _Kajja!_ Aku akan membantumu memilih bunga yang tepat."_

_**...**_

_MinSeok menatap LuHan yang kini berdiri dengan sebuket bunga di pelukannya._

"_Terima kasih." LuHan membungkuk. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"_

"_Mudah, LuHan-_sshi_." MinSeok tersenyum misterius. "Bawakan aku setangkai bunga—_

_Alis LuHan terangkat._

—_yang kau pilih sendiri besok."_

**...**

Florist_ tempat MinSeok bekerja baru saja buka ketika lonceng berbunyi pelan. Tanda ada pelanggan pertama yang datang._

"_Selamat dat—LuHan-_sshi_!" sambut MinSeok ceria melihat yang datang adalah pemuda yang kemarin membeli bunga di tempatnya. _

"Annyeong_!" LuHan tersenyum lebar._

"_Kau ingin membeli bunga lagi?" tanya MinSeok ramah._

"_Sebenarnya aku datang untuk… ya membeli bunga. Ngg~ maksudku…" LuHan bingung dengan kalimatnya sendiri. "Kau kemarin menyuruhku ke sini untuk membawakan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih, 'kan?"_

"_Ah. Aku senang kau mengingatnya. Lalu?" MinSeok bertanya dengan sedikit menggoda pemuda di depanya._

"_Kau ingin aku memilih bunga pilihanku sendiri untukmu, 'kan?"_

"_Ya. Dan bunga itu dari tokoku, eh?" MinSeok menahan tawa yang sontak ingin meluap keluar melihat pemuda yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah lucu._

"_Tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak. Pilih satu bunga untukku."_

_LuHan mengangguk singkat. Ragu-ragu pemuda itu mulai mengamati hamparan warna di depannya. Bermacam bunga membuatnya bingung. Sementara ia juga tak boleh salah memberikan bunga pada MinSeok, karena setiap bunga memiliki arti._

"_Butuh bantuan?" tanya MinSeok dari meja tempatnya berada. Tangannya sibuk merangkai buket _Baby's Breath_, pesanan dari pelanggannya._

_LuHan menggeleng. "Tidak."_

_Mata dari sosok yang masih belum bisa bersahabat dengan bunga itu tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Tadinya ia ingin mengambil bunga yang berwarna merah muda, melihat MinSeok yang sepertinya sangat cocok dengan warna cerah itu. Namun LuHan urungkan niatnya itu. MinSeok butuh sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesaat kemudian ragu-ragu ia bergerak menuju salah satu kumpulan bunga. Tangannya terjulur dan meraih satu tangkai bunga yang entah kenapa begitu terlihat begitu pas dan—_

—_indah._

_MinSeok terdiam dan menghentikan kegiatannya merangkai buket. Mata pemuda itu membulat tak percaya pada bunga pilihan LuHan._

"_Kau sungguh-sungguh memilihkan bunga ini untukku?" MinSeok menatap tangkai yang terlihat indah di hadapannya._

"_Ya. K-kenapa? Apa artinya tidak baik?" tanya LuHan cemas._

_MinSeok menggeleng. Semburat merah terlihat di wajah itu ketika tanganya meraih tangkai bunga dari genggaman LuHan._

"_Kenapa kau memilih bunga ini, Lu?" MinSeok memanggil LuHan tanpa suffiks._

_LuHan tertawa seraya mengusap tengkuknya. "Tidak tahu. Kupikir bunga itu indah dan kau akan menyukainya. Kau suka?"_

"_Tentu. Aku sangat menyukainya. _Xie xie_…" MinSeok menatap LuHan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Membuat kelebatan merah muda juga menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda itu. "Kau mau tahu arti dari bunga ini?"_

_LuHan mengangguk kuat._

"_Bunga Arbutus. Bunga ini memiliki arti…" MinSeok menunduk menatap lantai _florist _yang dingin. Ada perasaan senang yang aneh mendadak merasuki hatinya."… 'Kamulah yang kucinta.'"_

_LuHan tercekat, ia tidak menyangka artinya akan sedalam itu._

"_Kau tidak menyesal 'kan memberiku bunga dengan arti seperti ini?" tanya MinSeok pelan._

_LuHan tersenyum sangat lembut._

"_Tentu saja tidak."_

_Pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir MinSeok singkat. Sementara tangannya tergerak meraih satu tangkai lagi tulip merah yang berada dalam jarak yang mampu diraihnya._

"Saranghae,_ Kim MinSeok! Ini bunga yang terakhir."_

_LuHan melesat keluar sebelum MinSeok sempat sadar bahwa ia baru saja kehilangan ciuman pertamanya._

"_LuHan!" teriak MinSeok sia-sia. Karena kini LuHan tengah tertawa seraya berjalan pulang dengan tangan terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Pemuda itu meninggalkan MinSeok yang termenung menatap tangkai _Arbutus_ di tangan kanannya serta tangkai tulip merah di tangan kirinya._

_Tidakkah LuHan tahu? _

_**Tulip merah berarti—**_

_MinSeok beralih menatap pintu masuk _florist_-nya. Ada sosok yang baru saja memasuki hatinya. Dan ia merasa senang-senang saja dengan kehadirannya. Karena…_

—'_**cinta tak tertahankan lagi'.**_

"Nado saranghae_, LuHan…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Satu hari di awal musim semi di bulan Maret, tahun yang berbeda...**_

"Kalau kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku, kau akan hidup begini terus!" _Ahjusshi_ itu berteriak di depan MinSeok dengan suara yang mampu membuat LuHan akan memukulnya jika saja ia bisa bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang. Namun LuHan melihat MinSeok memilih untuk menulikan telinganya.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan LuHan! Apalagi membawanya ke panti sosial!"

'Plak.'

Sebuah tamparan diterima MinSeok sebagai jawaban. Pipi putih itu memerah. Nyeri ia rasakan saat wajahnya menunduk.

"Untuk apa kau merawat pemuda cacat seperti itu, Kim MinSeok?!"

"LuHan tanggung jawabku! Aku yang membuatnya jadi begitu! Dan aku tak akan meninggalkannya! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Dia hanya akan merepotkanmu! Kau seharusnya memikirkan keadaanmu sendiri! Pikirkan kebahagianmu!"

_Kebahagiaan? Keadaanku?_

_Kebahagianku adalah jika aku bisa bersama LuHan. Selama ini kami baik-baik saja._

Lidah Minseok kelu. Ia tak mampu menjawab kata-kata pria di depannya.

**...**

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin pergi ke taman, Lu?" tanya MinSeok sembari tangannya tak berhenti menyisir rambut LuHan. Sementara pemuda depannya yang belum bisa berjalan tengah sibuk memainkan _rubik's cube_-nya. Kebiasaan favoritnya sebelum kecelakaan itu.

LuHan mendongak dan menatap MinSeok. "Kau biasanya membawaku dalam keadaan tidak sadar, _Baozi_. Aku ingin menikmati taman saat aku bisa berteriak bebas. Memaki jika ada orang yang menganggumu."

MinSeok tersenyum. Dijitaknya pemuda itu pelan, membuat sang korban meringis kesakitan.

"_Appo, Baozi_!"

MinSeok tak peduli. Pemuda itu segera meletakkan sisirnya dan meraih kursi roda LuHan. "_Kajja_!"

Didorongnya kursi roda itu ke arah taman, tempat mereka bisa bermain sebelum kecelakaan maupun setelah kecelakaan terjadi. Sebuah taman kecil yang menyenangkan. MinSeok mengambil tempat di dekat bangku, tepat di bawah pohon _plump_ yang sedang tidak berbunga.

"Tempat ini menyenangkan…" ucap LuHan senang. Diliriknya MinSeok yang berdiri dengan wajah cerah di belakanganya.

"_Baozi_..."panggil LuHan tiba-tiba.

"_Wae_?" MinSeok menatap LuHan bertanya.

"Ada sesuatu di matamu…"

"_Mwo_?" MinSeok berusaha membersihkan—yang entah apa itu—dengan tangannya. Belum hilang.

"Biar kubersihkan," tawar LuHan. MinSeok menunduk. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada LuHan yang kini tersenyum jahil.

'Cup'

Kena!

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir MinSeok.

MinSeok terbelalak menerima serangan tiba-tiba LuHan. MinSeok mencoba berkelit, gagal. Tangan LuHan menahan tengkuknya. Memaksanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sebuah lumatan yang manis dan menuntut. Tanpa sadar MinSeok memejamkan matanya. Pemuda itu mulai terhanyut dalam permainan yang LuHan tawarkan. Ia sadar sudah berapa lama sejak ia mencium LuHan tanpa balasan.

"Kau menyukainya?" LuHan melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap pemudaitu jahil.

"Bodoh…" rutuk MinSeok pelan.

LuHan terkekeh.

MinSeok sangat merindukan tawa maupun senyum dari sosok kekasihnya ini. Sangat rindu.

"_Saranghae_…" MinSeok menunduk mengecup pucuk kepala LuHan. Membiarkan LuHan memeluk tangannya yang kini melingkar di tubuh LuHan.

"_Nado. Nado saranghae_…"

Keduanya terdiam menikmati angin yang bergerak tak terlihat di depan mereka hanya sesekali dedaunan dan rerumputan bergoyang mengirim tanda bahwa ia benar-benar ada, walau mata-mata manusia tak mampu melihatnya.

"Ah, _ne_! Aku nanti harus ke rumah sakit." MinSeok teringat sesuatu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengambil obatmu."

"Jangan lama-lama."

"_Aniyo, Chagi_…"

**...**

"Sebuah perkembangan yang sangat bagus, karena respon yang diberikan LuHan sangat positif."

MinSeok tesenyum di samping dokter yang tengah memperlihatkan foto _scan_ tungkai kaki LuHan.

"Kesempatan LuHan untuk bisa berjalan lagi adalah seratus persen." Dokter itu menoleh dan menatap mata basah MinSeok. Senyum bahagia terbentuk di wajah itu.

"Terima kasih, Dokter." MinSeok berucap serak. "Terima kasih."

Setelah mengambil obat untuk LuHan dan mendapat kabar bahagia soal kesempatan LuHan untuk bisa berjalan lagi, MinSeok beranjak menuju tempat lain. Sebuah tempat yang beberapa tahun ini telah menjadi singgahannya. Pemuda itu duduk menunggu di luar ruangan. Merenung. Menatap nanar orang-orang yang bersliweran di depannya. Dan ingatan tentang beberapa tahun silam penyebab kelumpuhan LuHan pun merasuk kembali dalam memorinya.

Satu hal. Satu hal yang telah diputuskannya. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ini ia akan pergi…

_Jauh meninggalkan LuHan-nya…_

...

LuHan menatap jam tua yang tergantung di dinding _apartment_ mereka. Waktu sudah pukul empat. Sudah lima jam lebih MinSeok pergi.

Pemuda itu gelisah. Dikayuhnya kursi roda itu bergerak ke sekitar ruang utama mereka sembari sesekali berhenti dan meremas tangannya. Pemuda itu begitu khawatir, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang pucat. Berkali-kali ia melirik pintu masuk _apartment_ mereka. Dan sosok MinSeok tak juga muncul. Berbagai pikirin buruk yang ia coba tepis mati-matian menghampiri pemuda itu. Semua tentang Kim MinSeok.

LuHan akhirnya menyerah. Ia mulai keluar menyusur dan mencari pemudaitu. Tertatih pemudatampan itu mengayuh kursi rodanya mengitari jalanan yang sepi dan berujung di taman. Karena sore sudah mulai turun. Ia sangat khawatir pada MinSeok yang belum pulang.

_Untuk apa ke rumah sakit sampai lebih dari lima jam? _

Biasanya ia tidak selama ini. Sekali lagi mata _caramel_ LuHan menelusur taman yang suram dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Menemukan pemuda yang tengah terduduk, meringkuk di sudut taman. Di atas sebuah bangku panjang.

"MinSeok?"

Seseorang memanggil namanya. MinSeok mendongak. Wajah _chubby_ itu menemukan LuHan yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Lembut.

"Lu..."

"Kau terlihat sangat risau." LuHan berhenti di depan pemudaitu. Mencoba tidak menanyakan alasan langsung kepergian MinSeok. Walau ia sudah ingin marah dan meledak. Namun melihat pemuda itu seolah semua amarahnya luluh. "Aku khawatir."

MinSeok menunduk. "Maaf. Aku sedang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau bisa cerita padaku dan bukannya kabur seperti ini."

"Maaf, Lu. Aku hanya memikirkan tentang—!"

"—aku…" sambung LuHan pelan. "Kau memikirkanku?"

MinSeok menghela napas pelan sebelum pandangannya menerawang, mencoba menggali ke dalam memorinya dan berjalan ke masa lalu.

"Kau adalah pemuda yang baik. Kau, kuat, ceria, pantang menyerah, dan pintar. Dan saat itu, aku sedang ada acara, belum begitu pandai menyetir dan kau memaksa untuk menjemputku. Aku melarangmu. Tapi, karena alasan kasihan kau nekat berangkat sendiri. Dan akhirnya… apa yang kukhawatirkan terjadi… kau mengalami kecelakan dan kau…" MinSeok merasa berat melanjukan kalimatnya, "…kau lumpuh karena kecelakaan itu."

LuHan menahan napas. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dalam. Memori itu adalah memori paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

"Dan aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri aku atas semua itu …" MinSeok menunduk. "Seandainya saja aku lebih cepat datang dan meninggalkan acara konyol itu… Kau tidak…"

"…tidak akan lumpuh…" sambung LuHan pelan. _Caramel_-nya menerawang ke atas, menatap langit yang suram.

MinSeok menoleh. "_Du bu qi_, Lu. Aku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

LuHan tersenyum.

Perlahan LuHan bergerak dan –ragu-ragu— merengkuh MinSeok dari lembut. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang MinSeok dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu MinSeok. Nyaman.

"_Du bu qi_," ucap MinSeok lirih. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam bahu pemuda itu.

LuHan melanjutkan kata-katanya, nyaris menyerupai bisikan, "Aku tidak menyesal dengan semua ini. Karena aku masih hidup. Aku masih bisa bersamamu. Yang aku sesali adalah jika aku tak bisa bersamamu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu, Kim MinSeok."

MinSeok terisak tanpa suara mendengar kalimat LuHan. Ada satu hal yang seharusnya LuHan tahu. Bahwa semua lebih dari ini.

Lebih menyakitkan… LuHan seharusnya tahu.

"_**Aku sebentar lagi mati, Lu…"**_

**...**

_MinSeok menatap _namja _berpakaian dokter di depannya dengan getir. Tubuh itu bergetar menerima setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan dokter di depannya. Kalimat-kalimat yang mampu meruntuhkan air matanya. Walau ia sosok yang sulit menangis sekalipun. Sesuatu yang ia dengar seolah membuat kebahagiaannya menguap begitu saja._

"_Kanker otak Anda sudah mencapai stadium empat, MinSeok-_sshi._"_

_MinSeok tercekat. Sebuah vonis telak yang menghantamkan batu besar ke dalam hatinya._

"_Sebaiknya Anda segera memberitahu kerabat Anda mengenai hal ini…"_

"_Apa… Apa aku akan segera… meninggal…?"_

_Dokter itu tersenyum getir._

"_Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik…."_

**...**

Tadi siang, MinSeok menerima hasil diagnosa yang menyatakan dirinya mengidap kanker otak stadium empat. Selama ini ia harus menjalani terapi bertahun-tahun. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak melakukannya karena itu berarti ia akan meninggalkan LuHan.

Ia tak ingin meninggalkan LuHan-nya. Tidak dalam kondisi apapun. Selama ia masih bernapas, ia akan selalu berada di sisi LuHan, menjaganya, melindunginya.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, Lu…" MinSeok memeluk LuHan erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah dalam leher LuHan. Berharap bumi dan kematian tak menemukannya. "Tapi aku takut. Aku takut karena kematian bisa saja tiba-tiba menghampiriku…"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang diberikan takdir untuk kita." LuHan mendekap pemuda itu. Berharap sebagian sakit yang ditanggungnya berpindah padanya. Walau itu sia-sia.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Tak peduli siapa yang pergi lebih dulu. aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Kim MinSeok."

Ia tidak menyesal. Tak akan pernah. Karena ini adalah jalan hidup yang telah diambilnya, dan ia siap dengan semua risikonya. LuHan meraih surai hitam itu. Mencari mata yang kini memerah dengan air mata yag menderas di pipinya. Lembut LuHan mengusap air mata di pipi pemuda itu.

"**Terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku."**

Wajah itu mendekat. Mengecup kelopak mata kiri MinSeok yang terpejam.

"_Terima kasih— _

Kecupan itu beralih ke mata kanan. Lembut dan tak membiarkan air mata itu keluar untuk kesekian kalinya.

—_karena kau tak meninggalkanku…"_

Perlahan kecupan itu berakhir di bibir. Lembut. Selembut senja yang seolah enggan beranjak meninggalkan dua orang anak manusia yang terikat dalam satu takdir. Takdir yang membuat sang waktu malu dan memilih bergerak maju.

"_**Terima kasih karena kau telah lahir di dunia ini untukku… Kim MinSeok…"**_

**...**

"Mengundurkan diri?" KyungSoo menatap MinSeok dan LuHan yang berada di depannya. Ia baru saja membuka _florist_ setelah menunggu MinSeok yang terlambat hampir satu jam. Saat KyungSoo tengah merapikan _Carnation Red_, MinSeok baru datang dengan LuHan. Lelaki yang tiga tahun ini telah menjalin hubungan dengan MinSeok. KyungSoo pun masih ingat hari di mana MinSeok dan LuHan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya—atau setidaknya begitulah menurut KyungSoo—hari itu LuHan ingin membeli bunga untuk mengenang seratus hari meninggalnya ibunya.

MinSeok tersenyum. "Aku ingin berkonsentrasi pada terapi LuHan."

KyungSoo menatap keduanya bergantian. Sedikit mengernyit, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk mengerti. "Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan."

Alis MinSeok terangkat. Namun ia memilih mengikuti KyungSoo yang berjalan menuju taman di belakang _florist_, seraya mendorong kursi roda LuHan pelan.

Sebuah rumah kaca berukuran sedang terbangun di belakang _florist._ Sebuah rumah kaca tempat KyungSoo dan MinSeok berusaha mengembangkan bunga-bunga yang cukup langka—hanya tumbuh di musim-musim tertentu. Bunga-bunga itu diletakkan di kotak yang mirip kaca dengan suhu dan habitat yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan aslinya. Memasuki rumah kaca itu, seperti berada di sebuah ruangan dengan empat musim berbeda.

Bunga musim semi berada di depan pintu masuk. Warna-warna cerah memenuhi kotak kaca di sisi ruangan. Bunga musim panas menyusul selanjutnya. Sementara bunga musim gugur yang pucat berada di posisi ke tiga.

Langkah KyungSoo berhenti di musim dingin. Musim terakhir atau begitulah mereka menyebutnya. Ia menyentuh sebuah kotak kaca yang sisinya berwarna putih entah oleh kabut buatan atau—_salju?_

Di dalam kotak kaca itu terdapat kehidupan lain. Sebuah kehidupan yang memberi warna berbeda. Sekuntum bunga berkelopak putih bersih dengan daunnya yang hijau cerah.

MinSeok bergerak ke arah kotak kaca itu. _Onyx_-nya menatap bunga putih dalam kotak kaca di depannya. Mata itu membola sempurna.

"K-kau berhasil, KyungSoo-_ya_!" pekik MinSeok keras. Pemuda itu tertawa dan menatap KyungSoo yang tersenyum di sisinya.

"Kau yang berhasil, _Hyung_."

"Lihatlah, Lu!" MinSeok berbalik dan menarik kursi roda LuHan mendekat. "Ini adalah—,"

"—_Snowdrop flower_," ucap LuHan pelan.

MinSeok menunduk menatap pemuda itu heran. "Darimana kau tahu?"

LuHan tak menjawab. Jemari kurus itu bergerak mencoba menjangkau dan mengelus kotak kaca yang tertutup kabut putih di depannya. "_Snowdrop_... bunga yang hanya mekar seminggu di musim dingin. Bunga yang memiliki kelopak putih. Sebuah bunga yang berarti...harapan."

_**Harapan.**_

_**Sebuah harapan.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_...respon anda menunjukkan gejala negatif, MinSeok-_sshi_. Melihat kondisi ini, kami juga sudah tidak berani melakukan terapi."_

"_Berapa lama lagi...?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu hari di pertengahan musim dingin di bulan Desember...**

"_Yah! Kau kenapa ingin merusak bunga indah itu?" Sebuah suara kecil nan merdu membuat __sosok__ yang hendak memetik bunga berwarna putih itu menghentikan gerakannya. __Sosok itu __menoleh dan mencari sumber suara. __K__aramel dinginnya menemukan mata yang teduh dalam di__ri pemuda __kecil yang tengah __mendelik lucu__ ke arahnya__. Pemuda i__tu terlihat imut dengan wajah bulatnya. Di__tubuhnya melekat _t-shirt _biru__ muda yang dibungkus mantel musim dingin dengan warna sama._

"_Bunga ini adalah bunga langka yang hanya mekar seminggu di musim dingin… karena itu kau tak boleh merusak keindahannya," sambung anak itu lagi. __"Bunga ini bernama Snowdrop. Ibuku bilang bunga ini adalah lambang harapan'." S__ekarang ia bergerak mendekat ke arah __sosok itu__ dan ikut berdiri di samping bunga itu. __Sosok itu __menangkap satu pandangan lembut dari sosok _namja aegyo_ itu pada bunga di bawahnya. __Ia __hanya mengamati tingkah _namja_ itu dalam diam. _Caramel_-nya menyorot dingin, sedingin suhu di hutan ini._

"_Namamu siapa?" tanya _namja _itu seraya menoleh ke arah__ sosok pertama._

"…"

"_Aku MinSeok. Kim MinSeok _imnida_. Dan kau__?" Pemuda m__ungil itu mengenalkan dirinya._

"_Kau bertanya padaku?" tanya __sosok pertama._

"_Bodoh! __Tentu saja aku bertanya padamu! Di sini 'kan memang hanya ada kita!" jawab MinSeok cemberut._

_Sosok pertama itu__ tersenyu__m, tatapannya pada_namja aegyo_ itu__ me__lembut._

"_Namaku…"_

"_Tuan Muda MinSeok. Ayo segera pulang!"_

"_Wah gawat! Aku sudah dicari! Kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi ya!"_

_Dan __namja__ mungil bernama MinSeok itu pun berlari menjauh._

"Yah_! Kau tidak ingin tahu namaku?!" teriak __sosok pertama__. Terlambat MinSeok tak mendengarnya._

"_Namaku… LuHan…" ucap LuHan sia-sia._

_Lalu, ia kembali menatap bunga berkelopak putih di depannya. _

Snowdrop_...bunga yang berarti harapan._

_**Harapan.**_

_**Sebuah harapan.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"LuHan ayo kita bermain."

"Bermain apa_, Baozi_? Kau tidak seharusnya membuat dirimu sendiri kelelahan."

"Ayolah, Lu."

"Baik-baik. Apa nama permainan itu?"

"Permainan ini aku namakan 'Count Down'."

"Namanya aneh...bagaimana cara bermainnya?"

"Kita akan menulis _diary_ dan mimpi-mimpi kita untuk enam puluh hari ke depan."

"Tch! Hanya anak perempuan yang menulis _diary, Baozi_."

"Kumohon, Lu."

"Iya-iya. Lalu apa?"

"Lalu...pada hari ke enam puluh kita akan... Kita akan—saling bertukar catatan itu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Berapa lama...berapa lama lagi saya akan bertahan, Dokter?"_

"_...enam puluh hari lagi, MinSeok-_sshi."

* * *

**[Edited]**

**Note** **Added 09/25/2013: **Fanfiksi ini adalah _remake_ dari fanfiksi KyuMin lama milik saya dan Nathan, yang dulu sempat kami _publish_ dengan judul 'Haettenschweiler' (prolog dari fanfiksi tersebut masih ada di akun ini dengan judul yang sama dan berpairing N.S di fandom Naruto). Catatan ini ditambahkan karena isu plagiat yang sedang marak di FFn. Terima kasih. ^^

**© cranescort, 2012**


End file.
